Playa's Gon Play
by Sakuya Little Wolf
Summary: Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon meet for the first time at a boarding school, sparks fly but not always a good thing....
1. The New Kid

****

Playa's Gon' Play

Chapter 1: The New Kid

****

Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a 19 year old boy that attends a boarding school for the next 4 years. Rei Kon is a 19 year old boy that just moved to a new school. When these two meet, sparks will fly and not always a good thing.

****

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once for this whole story. I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own Beyblades or any of the characters for the show. I do own any of the characters that I make up myself for this story only. But I do wish that I owned both Kai and Rei for myself and my own enjoyment. ^^ Tala is pretty hot also. I think I should put him into the mix also. Hehehe.

****

A/N: This story is headed straight into yaoi. M/M relationships up ahead. Warning to all of those that don't give a rat's ass about it. Heck, what the hell am I saying? I'm a 16 year old teenager and even I shouldn't even read stuff like this let alone write one myself. Oh well!!!^^ Oh! This story has nothing to do with beyblading at all.

~~N-E ways, on with tha story!~~

Kai groaned out a cry of ecstasy as his seed plunged into the naked body of the boy below him. With a grunt of satisfaction, he pulled out the boy. Lying next to the boy, Kai pulled the boy towards him as sleep was about to come over the boy and himself. Sighing, Kai snuggled down into the bed, falling asleep faster than he thought he would.

****

~~Somewhere else entirely~~

Rei Kon took one more glance at his childhood house before entering the taxi cab awaiting to take him to the airport. 'Well, I guess this is it. A new place to go to, let alone a boarding school of all sorts! Oh well, hopefully I will have a good time.' Rei thought to himself. Turning around, Rei walked over to the cab and got in. 'I can't look back, only look to the future.' Rei kept telling himself on the way to the airport. When they go there Rei grabbed his carry-on and two other suitcases from the trunk and paid the driver. Looking at the airport, Rei sighed and entered. After a half of an hour, he was finally able to board the plane that will take him to his new home for the next four years of his life.

****

~~Kai's Dorm~~

Kai Hiwatari awoke to the sound of his annoying alarm clock going off. Grumbling under his breath about annoying sounds, Kai turned over and shut off the annoying alarm clock. Noticing the time, Kai shot up to a sitting position.

"Fucking dammit" Kai cried out, shaking the boy next to him. The boy's eyes opened up to reveal beautiful midnight blue eyes. Putting on a lop-sided grin, the boy sat up and looked over at Kai.

"What is it?" The boy asked, leaning over Kai to press his lips to his. Moaning, Kai pressed the boy's body against his, deepening the kiss even further. After a few moments the boy broke the kiss, panting slightly. Leaning against his headboard, Kai pulled the boy closer to him, stroking his back and chestnut brown hair. The boy arched into the touch and held onto Kai even more.

Remembering the reason Kai had woken the boy next to him, Kai cursed out loud and let go of the boy on top o him. Standing up, Kai checked the clock again, "shit! We're going to be late to class if we don't get up and ready," Kai told the boy laying under the covers of his black silk covered bed.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything earlier, Kai?" the boy demanded while getting up and slipping back on the clothes he wore over to Kai's dorm. Ignoring the boy's question, Kai walke over to his closet slipping on a blood-red halter style silk shirt and black baggy pants covered in zippers and many straps. Turning around, Kai glanced over at the boy sitting on the edge of the unmade bed putting on his socks and shoes. Sighing, Kai went over and sat down next to the boy. After putting on his own black leather boots, Kai again glanced at the boy, noticing that he was looking at Kai in a seductive manner.

"I.. I think.. I.. I love you," the boy said shyly, looking down to hide his oncoming blush and embarrassment. 'What the hell? This kid actually thinks me getting a good fuck out of him makes me love him back? HA!! That's a good laugh!' Kai thought to himself.

Kai smirked to himself and looked at the blushing boy besides him. "Sorry kid, but I'm not this school's best playboy for nothing, ya know? All you were was a good fuck to get rid of yesterday's stress. You really thought that after I got a chance to fuck you, that... that I would love you? That's a laugh!" Not able to hold in his laughter in anymore, Kai burst up laughing. Holding his sides from laughing too much and so hard, Kai rolled across his bed. Standing up, the boy shook with anger, pain, and rejection. Taking a deep breath, the boy turned around and ran from the room and the laughing Kai, slamming the door behind him.

After a few moments, Kai's laughter finally subsided and Kai lay panting on his bed with a huge smile on his face. All of a sudden the door to his dorm was forced open and an angry Tala stood there dressed in an all black leather pants and a red sheer top.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Tala yelled at Kai, slamming the door closed. Tala walked into the room to Kai. 'Hmm, that seems to be happening a lot this morning,' Kai thought to himself while sitting up on the edge of his bed. Not waiting for an answer, Tala grabbed Kai's books for class and shoved them into Kai's hands. Grabbing Kai by the collar, Tala started to drag him out of the door and into the hallway. Catching onto what Tala was doing, Kai jumped up and out of Tala's grasp, seething. Noticing where they were, Kai calmed down and his face showed no emotion. Turning around both Tala and Kai headed towards their first class today... History!

When they got there, Kai set his books on the table he shared with Tall with on extra seat next to his and walked over to the window sill. Sitting down on the stool next to the window, Kai looked outside at the entrance to the school, watching the students file into the school that couldn't afford the costs of having a dorm.

Looking down at the students, Kai spotted a raven-haired boy wearing a weird Chinese outfit walking uncertain towards the entrance of the school. 'Hn, must be a new student. Hmmm, I think I should welcome him with open legs,' Kai thought to himself, a small smirk tracing his face. Noticing that the boy had disappeared into the school, Kai turned around to come face-to-face with a smirking Tala.

"See something you like, Kai?" Tala asked still smirking at the now blushing Kai. Tala's smirk turned into a huge grin noticing the reaction he got.

"Hn," was all Kai said before getting up and sitting in his seat, waiting for class to begin anytime soon.

A few seconds later, Tala took his seat just as their teacher walked into her classroom. "Okay everyone, seats please. I would like to make an announcement, we have a new student joining our class from now on." Turning towards the door, the teacher called fro the person outside to enter.

The door to the classroom slid slowly open and a teenager looking boy silently walked in and closed the door behind him. Standing next to the teacher, the boy finally looked up to reveal piercing golden cat-liked eyes. Surveying the room and students, golden eyes met crimson ones for the first time. The teacher cleared her throat and the moment was broken.

"Everyone, this is our newest student, Rei Kon. Please make sure that Rei feels comfortable here, for this is a new experience since coming from a community college to here," the teacher introduced. "Now, where should I have you seated? Hmm... ah, yes. Would you please sit right next to Kai Hiwatari? Kai, would you raise your hand so Rei knows where to sit?" Kai raised his right hand into the air and waited until Rei noticed his hand was raised.

Looking at who raised their hand, Rei began walking over to the seat next to Kai, noticing that Kai was watching his every move with a smirk on his face. Sitting down in his new seat, Rei took out the required materials need for class, trying to ignore the boy's heated stare.

Getting no reaction to his staring, Kai looked away and got to work on today's assignment. Class went by quickly and uneventful. The bell for class to end rang and everyone started to put their things together and leave for the day. Rei gathered his things together and was about to stand up to leave when, he felt a shadow fall upon him. Looking up, Rei's eyes once again locked with Kai's for a moment before breaking the contact.

"Umm... is there something you want?" Rei asked Kai as he stood up and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"No, nothing at all," Kai replied with a smirk and left the room leaving Rei alone in the classroom. 

Shrugging away the awkwardness received from the mysterious Kai, Rei left the classroom in search of his next class.

Well that's it!! First chappie for this ficcy!! I hope you liked it so far. REVIEW!!!!!!!! I crave for them. Until next time, Ja!!!


	2. A Whole New Lifestyle

Playa's Gon' Play

Chapter 2: A Whole New Lifestyle

For Summary and Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.

A/N: This story is going to take over the 4 years they will be attending the boarding school. The school is for both boys and girls, just for your reference. It make take over the four years but I may not have it go through all 4 years, I may think for the good of the story I may need to skip one of the years. Hehehe. Hope you like the story so far, if you have any ideas or criticism for the good of the story because I don't want this story to fail. 

~~N-E ways, ON WIT TA STORY!!!!~~

Kai walked down the hall to the lunchroom, satisfied with the situation with the new kid. Smiling slightly along the way, Tala walks up to Kai and joins him in his path to the lunchroom.

"How's the new kid so far? Gotten anywhere yet?" Tala asked his friend after a period of silence. Getting no reply, Tala shrugged and kept walking with the ever so silent Kai Hiwatari.

Reaching the lunchroom, both Kai and Tala went to the line to get their food. After getting it, Tala led them over to their usual table in which their friends sat already engrossed in their food. But just his luck, Rei sat in the midst of the group talking to his friends.

"Heya Tala, Kai! This here is Rei-" 

"We've already met haven't we, Rei?" Kai interrupted Corey.

"Yes we have," Rei replied back while locking eyes with Kai as he sat down with Tala at the only available spot at the table which was right across from himself.

No one noticed their locked eyes except the two within the lock itself. Looking away, Kai began to eat his lunch.

Looking confused at the now eating but silent boy across from him, Rei sighed and returned to chatting with Tala and Corey. Getting lost in the conversation he was having, Rei didn't notice the sinister smirk on Kai's face before it went back into his emotionless face while standing up to toss his tray away. Noticing that Kai was leaving, Rei stood up and hastily said his goodbyes to everyone before throwing his food away and following Kai away from the lunchroom.

A safe distance away from the lunchroom and any distracting people that may come across them, Kai turned around to eye Rei as he stood there looking at Kai.

"Is there something you want?" Kai asked, somewhat harsh.

"Nothing, just going to my new dorm" Rei replied back casually as he walked past Kai and heading towards the stairs that led to the dorms on the fourth floor. The first three being the classrooms, lunchroom, two student offices, and the gym set next to the main school building.

Kai cocked his head to the side in confusion before shrugging it of and headed to the closest bathroom.

~~Rei's Point of View~~

Enter my new "home" for the next four years of my life, I noticed that my roommate preferred the color black since as though the curtains, his bedspread, desk, and dresser were the color of black.

Seeing the bed that was now mine, I started to unpack my belongings and setting them in places I saw fit.

~~Two Hours Later~~

Rei sighed and laid on his bed, completely exhausted from finally putting all his belongings away. Sitting up, Rei had every intention on going to go take a show when in came the infamous Kai Hiwatari.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kai demanded angrily as he walked up to Rei to glare at him.

"This is my new room, which means we'll have to share it" Rei replied back, not at all getting the reason why Kai was overreacting to sharing the room.

"When did this happen? I never was told that I will get a roommate today!" Kai said as he headed towards it, disappearing into it.

"Well I was never told that I would get you as my roommate," Rei retorted back..

Coming out of the closet now dressed in a pair of black sweats and a tight white tank top, Kai headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and made his way to the door, leaving Rei in confusion about Kai's behavior.

Rei looked at the door as if it held all the answers he had about Kai. Raising his arm to his nose and sniffing at it, Rei decided that there were better things to dwell on than Kai. Heading to the shower, Rei discarded his clothes along the way before entering the bathroom and the shower.

~~Gym~~

Throwing the ball at the net once again, Kai let all of today's stress out as he just concentrated on throwing the ball ever and over again.

Not noticing that he gym door had opened, Kai jumped as he felt an unexpected hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Kai was not at all surprised to see Tala standing right behind him with a wicked grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai asked as he went to retrieve the ball that had finally missed the net without him trying to make it do so.

"Oh, just wanted to know how things are going with the new kid and yourself. But from the looks of it, not a fucking thing has been done. I thought you had your eye on him? Hmm? Is he that hard to charm? Or have you lost your touch, Kai?" Tala rambled on about.

Getting sick of Tala's to-the-point questions, Kai sighed and turned around to glare angrily at him. Feeling that Kai had suffered enough, Tala stopped talking.

"About done yet?" Kai snapped at Tala while walking over to where he set his towel down. Grabbing the towel, Kai hung it over his shoulders and ignoring Tala's piercing eyes, walked out of the gym and towards the dorms.

~~Dorm Room~~

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Rei entered the room and started walking over to his dresser when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

Sitting on the corner of his bed, Kai watched intently as Rei moved towards his dresser wearing nothing but the small towel wrapped around Rei's waist but it was slowly falling down.

Looking at Kai's eyes, Rei noticed a spark in those eyes and not knowing what it was, he suddenly feared Kai at the moment.

End....

.....for now.....

......hehehe

Well!!!! That chappie is finally completed! Well actually it's been done for about almost a month now but I wasn't sure if I wanted to end it there or go on. I decided for the sake of the story to end it there and it'll make the next one interesting? Want something to happen? Want to be part of the story? All you have to do is scroll down just a little bit more and you will see a button and click on it to send a review and let me know what you would like to happen in the story and if you want to be part of it just put your name and what your personality is like in a review or send me a email of yourself to me at cherriblossom76@yahoo.com and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I was soo excited when I received all of those reviews on just the first chapter and I hope this story will be very successful!!! Until next time,

Byes for now.

Biohazard (who strikes again with shrimp flavored crackers!!!!^^)


	3. Revelations Lemon!

Playa's Gon' Play

Chapter 3: Revelations (Lemon)

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warnings: BWAHAHAHA!!! My first full on lemon. But I have to say not everything is perfect... just to let you know in advance about this ficcie. ^^

OKAY! NOW ON WIT TA STORY! ~~

~Rei's P.O.V.~

Don't ask me how I got here. All I remember is being thrown from next to my dresser on top of Kai's bed, towel ripped off from my body and having Kai himself kneeling above me with this look in his eyes that I'm not really sure what the fuck it is. I don't really have the chance to dwell on that subject when I have Kai's lips pressed firmly against mine. Too shocked to do anything, I just lay there, eyes wide open as Kai's tongue presses against and pass my lips into my mouth. Startled back into reality from this action, I moan loudly when his hand brushes against my chest. I never would have thought his hands would be that soft compared to his cold appearance. I know what he wants and even though I hate him, I know I need this even if it's with Kai.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Needing air, both broke the kiss looking at each other intently and panting slightly. Lifting up his face, Rei firmly presses his lips to Kai's, pulling him on top of himself. Kai moans as Rei presses his arousal against his. Returning the gesture, Kai thrusts his hips back to Rei's, starting a rhythm.

Breaking the kiss, Rei reaches down and pulls Kai's shirt off. Tracing lightly over the now bared chest with is left hand, Rei reaches down and slips his hand in the waist band of Kai's pants. At first contact, Kai gasps in surprise, then moans as he feels Rei's hand pull his pants down and begins to stroke him with now both hands.

Knowing Kai is close, Rei pulls away and wraps his legs around Kai's waist making their cocks brush up against each other. Both moaning at the simulation, Kai leans forward kissing Rei with desperate need, thrusting his tongue against Rei's mimicking what both boy's need. Breaking away, Kai looks in Rei's eyes and seeing the acceptance there, grabs and opens the tube of lube from the side table and applies some to his fingers. Unwrapping Rei's legs from around his waist, Kai brings his fingers to his entrance and circling around it with one finger before sliding the digit in. Slowly stretching Rei, Kai adds another finger, scissoring him before adding one more. Pressing them as deep as he can causing him to brush against Rei's prostate and having Rei arch off the bed. Slumping back down heavily, Rei pulled Kai's fingers out while panting hard and shaking his head slightly.

"No more. In Me. Now," Rei says in between each pant, looking Kai directly in the eye.

Seeing the need there Kai smirks before replying, "How do you want it?" while lubing us his cock and waiting at Rei's entrance.

"Hard and fast!" Rei replies back moaning at Kai's words.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" Kai said in return, eyes glinting in amusement at Rei's desperation.

"Bastard!! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast!!!" Rei yelled to Kai but at the end of his sentence he broke into a throaty moan as Kai did just that.

Pushing into Rei was sheer bliss. Kai thought he'd never make it through this when his cock was engulfed into a tight, hot channel that was Rei, 'Never before has fucking someone felt this good' Kai thought as he was fully seated within Rei, waiting until he was ready.

Noticing that Kai was waiting for his permission, Rei looked up and yelled at Kai.

"Move! Dammit!!!"

"Was waiting for you to ask" Kai retorted back.

Before Rei was able to get out a word of protest back at him, Kai had pulled out halfway and slammed back in. In the process of going back in, Kai had hit Rei's prostate, making Rei scream wildly and wrapping his legs back around Kai's waist making Kai thrust deeper within him.

Setting a good rhythm, in which Kai would pull out slowly then slam back in with all his might and his Rei's prostate. Each hit was making both Kai and Rei edge closer to their peak. Not able to hold on much longer, Kai reached down and began stroking Rei in time with his thrusts, demanding his release.

Feeling the dual simulation and knowing he's not going to last much longer, Rei let out a cry of satisfaction. Hearing and feeling Rei's release, Kai moaned loudly as his release was taken from him by Rei's tight channel. Both exhausted beyond belief, Kai slipped out of Rei and both fell heavily to the bed and fell into a light slumber.

~Two hours later~

Kai awoke from his slumber. Looking down, he noticed during their sleep that both of them were intertwined with one another. Laying back, Kai rested his head against the headboard. 'Well Hell!! That sure was fucking easy. Now just got to get rid of him and everything will be perfect' Kai thought to himself. Smirking slightly, Kai settled back down in this bed knowing he wasn't going anywhere with the vise grip he was stuck in. Letting the dreariness take over, Kai quickly fell back into a light slumber.

~~

OKAY PEOPLES!!! That's all for now! Let me know how you like it so far okay??^^

I'm surprised at my first lemon but that's what I get for reading so many. ^^ Let me know if you have any ideas that should happen sometime in this fic and I will probably put them in. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all for it!!! Just a little note: Kai is bisexual and Rei is just gay. Just a tidbit of info i'm leaking out for now^^

Byes for now! Read and Review!!!! I accept flames but they will be eaten!!!!!!

Oh! Today is the 27!! It's my birthday!!!! Yay! I'm 17! Go me! Minwoo is the hottest!!! I love you sooo much, always and forever!!!!^^


End file.
